Confrontations
by December Snow
Summary: A group of Muggle girls are accepted on the Muggle show Survivor. At the same time the girls are on the island, the group of Hogwarts students are forced to land on the same island.


Together known as Partay Central, a group of giggling girls made their way on a plane straight from New York. They were waiting to participate in one of the popular reality shows, Survivor. They hadn't expected that all eight of them would be picked. They were a close knit group of friends whom had attended the same high school together. The school was a small Catholic school in the Bronx that had a population of about 1,100 female students and no males. The girls were basically the typical, talkative, teenage girls. Naturally they had their disagreements but all in all they had strong feelings of friendship towards one another.  
  
First there was Danielle. She always seemed to be smiling and laughing, unless of course she was sleeping. She had a love for reading and writing, as most of them did. She was shorter than your average 16-year-old girl. She was usually mistaken for a 10-year-old. She was a Puerto Rican and she had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She could usually be found jumping and bouncing about. People who she just met and hadn't known her well enough yet usually found her quite odd and usually backed away from her and the others slowly. She had a scar in the middle of her forehead from a fall she had had when she was two-years-old. They usually called her Dano or Dani to distinguish her from the other Danielle.  
  
The other Danielle had blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Her curls were tighter than Dani's and prettier in Dani's opinion. At school she was in all honors classes. She liked to listen to music and dance. She loved having fun, as all the others did. She called herself the white United Nations, excluding the Russians. From her father's side she was English and French Canadian and from her mother's side she was Irish and German.  
  
There was also Anisah. Most people called her Neesa excluding Vivien who called her JJAR which stood for Jeff/John/Adam/Randy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Adam Copeland, and Randy Orton. Not all of the girls were familiar with these names except for Anisah and Vivien. These names were the names of professional wrestlers. Anisah was completely obsessed with wrestling. It was one of the things that one didn't mess with when talking to her. She was Guyanese and had a dark complexion. She had thick dark brown hair that she always wanted to dye blue along with brown eyes. She was the only one of the girls who wasn't Catholic, she was Muslim but this didn't matter to the girls because differences didn't come first.  
  
Now, Vivien was also obsessed with wrestling. Together, Anisah and Vivien shared many obsessions. The same was for Vivien and Danielle. She was crazy as everyone. She had brown hair that was highlighted with red and also curly. She had brown eyes and wore glasses. She was one-third Puerto Rican, one-third Irish, and one-third German. She called herself the Irish- German Coqui.  
  
Then there's Lauren. She usually received the award for the student with the highest average in her grade. She had short brown hair with highlights and brown eyes. She was on the school's soccer team, and the girls usually went to the Friday games to cheer for her and Sade.  
  
Sade was on the soccer team as well. She had curly hair that was light brown with what seemed to be natural blonde highlights. She also had blue eyes and she was Puerto Rican. She like anime and was prone to have what the group called "Sade moments." These were moments in which she would forget things that were simple or when she didn't understand something as quick as the others. This didn't occur often, and she was very smart although she sometimes thought otherwise. But the others always reassured her she was.  
  
Then there was Vanessa. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was like Justin Timberlake as much as Anisah and Vivien liked wrestling.  
  
Lastly there was Deanna. She was the tallest of the eight. She had blue eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights. She was usually calm and one could always make jokes with her, especially about the Latin teacher.  
  
***  
  
After the long plane ride to an undisclosed location, they got off the plane dragging their belongings. They walked to a van that was supposed to take them to a dock which would have a boat waiting for them. "I wonder where we're gonna be," Dani pondered aloud.  
  
"Well," said Lauren, "You never know where you're gonna go with Survivor. You never know anything about the game. Remember last season?"  
  
All the girls nodded in agreement as they rode in the van.  
  
***  
  
"Harry where are you taking us?" Hermione asked as she clutched onto him. They were riding together on the back of his Firebolt.  
  
"I'm not sure really," he replied as he looked around.  
  
"Got us lost did you, Potter?" Draco said as he sped forward trying to look out in the distance to see where they were.  
  
"No, I did not get us lost." Harry said through gritted teeth. "I just can't find our location."  
  
"In other words," Fred said speeding up ahead.  
  
"You did get us lost," George finished.  
  
"Would you three stop before you start bickering?" Ginny sighed brushing some hair out of her face. "We'll be there any minute. Let's see where we're headed." She then took out her wand and said "Point me!" Her wand spun around for a bit and when it came to a stop it was pointing right which was where North was apparently. "Now what direction are we supposed to be headed in Hermione?"  
  
Hermione carefully let go of Harry with one arm and took out a piece of parchment from her jean pocket. "Well, according to this we are supposed to be headed south."  
  
"Alright then," Ginny said with a nod as she made a sharp left, the others followed obediently.  
  
Right then Neville spoke, he was behind Ginny on her broom, for he himself was too clumsy to fly solo. "A-A-Are you sure we're going the right way?"  
  
"Yes Neville," she said speeding up a bit. This caused Neville to let out a little whimper. "Oh Neville don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Little did they know, up ahead on the horizon was a dark storm cloud. Hermione was the first to notice it, "I don't believe that's a pretty site," she mumbled only enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?" he inquired, glancing back at her.  
  
"Up ahead, there's a big gray cloud. It doesn't look like the safest thing in the world."  
  
Harry looked up ahead and observed it, "You're probably right Hermione, but I don't think we could re-route ourselves now. We barely even know if we're going the right way."  
  
"What did you say Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"I said, I'm not sure if we're going in the right direction or not, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh that's truly wonderful," he said with extreme sarcasm. "I'm stuck up here in the sky with a mudblood, someone with an ego bigger than his brain, and other wizards that ruin the title 'pure blood.'"  
  
"If I was you Malfoy, I wouldn't complain if you weren't going to help out," Hermione spat back fury in her eyes.  
  
They continued there way onward, every now and then hearing a bit of protest from Draco. The storm cloud never diminished. As they got closer it got windier and windier. Harry could barely keep himself on the broom sometimes, let alone Hermione as well. Neville let out a small yell of fear about twice every minute. "I don't think we should continue," Ginny stated slowing down.  
  
"We have to," Harry replied. "We have to continue or we'll never get there."  
  
"Why don't we stop and rest over night. I'm sure they will understand if we arrive late."  
  
"Oh wonderful idea Ron," George said.  
  
"Yes, we really should stop and rest in the middle of nowhere. Look George!" Fred said looking down. "It's an inn right in the middle of the ocean! What do you say we go there?"  
  
George too looked down to play along, "Oh how quaint and lovely. I agree we should rest there."  
  
Hermione had gotten to the point of frustration, "Would you two shut up. No one cares about your jokes right now; we just want to get through this alive!"  
  
Right then a big gust of wind over took them. They all lost control of their brooms, Hermione and Neville tightened their grip on Harry and Ginny. Hermione was holding on so tight that Harry felt as if he could barely breathe. They all went hurtling to the ground faster than a bludger hit by either Fred or George.  
  
Despite Hermione's tight grip she was hurtled off of Harry's broom. She let out a loud yell in terror as she was falling. Harry leaned forward to try to grab her before she had gone any farther but this was unsuccessful. He flew down to try to get her before she would hit the ground that was more than 500 feet below. He flew into a downward spiral that was at a zero degree slope. The farther he went the more speed he gained. Regardless, he couldn't get close enough to Hermione. He looked around him and saw Ron to his left, going at about the same speed as he was. Harry quickly gained speed, clinging as close to his broom as he could to gain momentum. Slowly he gained speed and he took one hand of his broom and extended his arm as fast as he could to grab onto Hermione. His hand inched forward more and more until he could finally touch her shoulder. He tried to grab hold but couldn't. He looked around for Ron and saw that he had grabbed her just in time. She grabbed his arm around his elbow and tried to pull herself up but was unsuccessful. Eventually, with Harry's help, Ron hoisted Hermione onto the back of his broom. She looked more frightened than Neville and clung to Ron tighter than she had when she was on Harry's broom. This pleased Ron a little but that pleasure left him when he saw her terror stricken face. 


End file.
